Together until the end
by duringirl
Summary: Hey. This is a fic were Fili and Kili have a little sister, Oliva. ITS NOT DURING THE ADVENTURE! Dis and Thorin need to go on a quest what make the siblings stay with an aunt. And she have two daugthers. What if their are not as good as they same to be too? Read to discover. All of this belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy guys! So this is the second fic i post. I don' have the first post because i wasn't like it so this one can be the first or the second.**

 **In this fic there is my OC Olivia. She is Fili and Kili's little sister.**

 **The story will not be in the adventure but yes a few years before. I know this is not usaual but i just keep in my mind how would be their lives if they had a little sister.**

 **Abaut Olivia:**

 **. She have Fili's blue eyes and Kili' brown hair.**

 **. She is funny, loyal, reckless and wise.**

 **. Her weapons are: sword, knives and sometimes a bow and arrows.**

 **So this is it. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Fili, Kili, Olivia, come home." - Dis called.

The siblings were out to train with each other. It was late but it was not dinner time and Dis only calls most of the time when it is to go dinner. They went home.

"Is something going on mother?" - Asked Fili.

"Actually yes."

"You and Uncle are alright, right?" - Asked Kili.

"Yes dear we are."

"So what's up?" - Asked Olivia.

"So this is it my loves. Uncle and I we are ok.. We were called to go on a journey to which we can not miss."

"Are we going too?" - Asked Kili with hope.

"Uncle remembered that dear but apparently, he asked the minimum age and it was 90 so even Fili can't go."

"But are you going?" - Asked Olivia.

" We are dear."

"So whit who do we stay?"

"In relation to that. You will stay with an aunt. Father's sister."

"Father sister? Since when does father have sisters?" - Asked Fili.

"Since always love. She always came to see you when you were born."

"Ok."

"Mom, when are you and uncle going?"

"Tomorrow Olivia."

"Tomorrow?" - Asked the three at the same time.

"Yes, and early. We have to say goodbye already today."

" Already?"

"I know. I am very sorry dears."

"But you can not go that soon. When does aunt come?"

"Today. She has two daughters. You do the favour of treating them as you would liked boys to treat your sister. And you my girl be nice."

"Today? And have two daughters? Do they also come?"

"Of course they come Kili. They have your and Fili's age."

"OK."

"You promise me that you will behave well. That you will honor the father's name will you?"

"Of course mother."

"I have to go pick things. Uncle must be nearly here."

And Dis was right. Just then the door open and Thorin come in.

"Uncle Thorin do you have to go?"

"I have my dear nephews. I wish you could go too but you are still very young."

"Yes mother told us. How long will it be?"

Thorin look's at Dis and Dis look's at Thorin.

"At least a four months." - Said the two of them.

" What? "

"I'm really sorry but we just knew of it last week."

"It's okay. We were just surprised."

At that moment someone knocks the door.

"It must be aunt. Be good."

Dis opened the door and enter three women with red hair and green eyes.

" Hello everyone."

" Hi, aunt..."

"N'Kara."

She goes close to Fili.

"You must be Kili."

"I'm actually Fili aunt N'Kara."

"Fili? So a like to Kili."

Then she goes to Olivia.

"Are you Kili?" - Fili and Kili look at her immediately. Like if you couldn't ser that Olivia was a girl just by looking at her.

"No. I ... I'm ... I'm Olivia."

Thorin look's at her. Who does she think she is to call his niece boy? He look to Dis and she have the same look.

N'Kara arrived at the foot of Kili.

" Are you Kili? "

"Since we come here by a process of elimination yes I am Kili."

"Uhm how funny. These are your cousines Freya and Ella."

Freya had Fili's age and Kili had Ella's age.

"Hello and be welcome." they were going to vive them kisses but they mover away.

Freya looks at Kili and says.

"You do not have beard and neither you.." - She said also pointing to Olivia.

At that moment Olivia piss of and said.

"Which of you is the oldest?"

" Me."

"So look, you have Fili's age and you don't have a beard. I know that the beard of women takes longer to grow but at that age you should already have some."

"You also do not have."

"I'm younger than you 10 years."

"My daughter has a problem with growth of beard. She does not like to talk abaut that and don't like to be ofended."

"What if my brother also had that problem? You think that he would like being offended in such a way?"

N'Kara is look's at Olivia but says nothing.

" Thanks."

"You're welcome" - she said smiled at her brother.

"Dear Dis where do we stand?"

"You can stay at my brother's room."

" And your's?"

Olivia stares at the woman. How did she dare? Thorin room was one of the best and by the presentation that she done, she didn't deserve the couch.

"Yes of course ..."

"Still missing one. My daughters will not share the room.

"I think it would do no harm only during this time." - Thorin said starting to piss up.

"No. They can also stay with room of one of them.

"They only have one room and there is no possible way. I will not get the right of sleep of my nephews just because your daughters have to sleep in separate rooms."

"Just a room? For the three?"

"Yes what's the problem?" - Asked Olivia.

"How do you sleep?"

"One in each bed." - Kili said.

"My daughters will not sleep in the same room."

"As a last resort they always have the couch." - Dis said.

"No no. I soon will find a solution.

The day had passed and the time to say goodbye had come.

"Be very careful while traveling." - Olivia said.

"We will have love." Dis said. "You be good."

" Yes mom."

Olivia goes to Thorin and gives him a big hug which makes him hold her.

"Come back as soon as possible yes?"

"Yes my blue eyed princess."

Olivia hugs Thorin again.. "

" I love you!"

"I love you too swettheart. You all. Now go tp sleep and be good."

"Yes Uncle Thorin."

Fili and Kili also huged Thorin and Dis and then they all went to bed. Fili got a very strange look.

"Is something wrong brother?" - Asked Olivia.

"It's just ... Mother said she always came when we were born but I do not remember to do ser her when you and Kili were born."

"Maybey you donot remember Fili. You were too little."

"In that you can be right Liv. But everyone says the Fili is the father photocopying and aunt if that's what we can call her has green eyes and red hair and our wonderful brother has blond hair and blue eyes."

"You have have brown hair and brown eyes. Completely the opposite of Fili."

"She're right. We can not ho for there."

"Only time will tell. And maybey we are making a storm in a teacup. Go go to sleep."

"And Ella and Freya?"

"Remember trat them as we wanted boys to treat Liv."

"I know. But I want boys to trat Liv like a princess but with these two will be tricky."

The siblings startedlaughing as they went to bed. One hour after Kili and Olivia had fallen asleep but Fili was still awake wondering if N'Kara would really be their aunt...

* * *

 **So what dos you think? Please comment and rate.**

 **Abaut the names:**

 **N'Kara is from the movie "Áttila". She was Atilla first wife.**

 **Ella i got it from " EllEnchated" and i got ideias from there to here. You will see.**

 **I don't remember where i got Freya. It just come across my mind. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So here is the second chapter. In this chapter N'Kara, Freya and Ella will stard to reveal the real they. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

In the next morning Olivia felt something against her. At the begging she didn't care because she tough that she was against a wall or something like that. But then she felt a hand. When she looks up she saw Ella and she got scared what made her scream. Fili and Kili woke up imediatly.

" What? Are you alright Olivia?"

" Yes but..."

" What are you doing here?"- asked Fili when he saw Ella.

" I was just seeing her necklace. It's really pretty."

" Is this true?"- asked Fili looking at Olivia.

" I tink it is. She was in the top of me for some reason."

" In the top of you? Did you really had to do all of this to see a necklace Ella?"

" Yes."

" Ok. Now that you had seen it can you please go back to your room.? It's early and we were bouth sleeping until you woke her up."

" I don't want to go back."

" Please. Ella we need to sleep."

" No. I don't wanna go back to my room"

" Then go to the living room."

" No. I want to stay here"

" Oh come on."- said Fili grabing Ella in her arm. In that moment NN'Kara walks into the room.

" What is going on?"

" Mummy. He was hiting me just because i was seing Olivia's necklace. It was uncle Jili's you know?"

" You are the one who have it?"

" Yes."

" Well now on that necklace is mine. I have more right to it than you."

" Actualy you don't. It was our father necklace and he said that if something bad ever happened to him he wanted the necklace to go to my sister."- said Kili that in the midlle of the confusion had move close to Olivia.

" Well im his sister and now on the necklace is mine. Give it to me."

" No."

" Give it."

" No."

" Give me the necklace your stupid girl." N'Kara takes the necklace of Olivia.

Then she goes to Fili.

" It was the last time you hit in my daughter you listen?"

" But I..."

" Enough!"- said N'Kara slaping Fili on his face.- " You have five minutes to leave the room. Now on you will be sleeping in the living room."

They siblings hadn't said anything and then N'Kara leaves the room with Ella.

" Brother are you alright? "- asked Olivia worried.

" Yes its nothing. Are you alright?"

" Yes."

" Ok then. We should grab our things and go to the living room."

" Ok."- said Kili and Olivia.

Five minutes later the siblings were on the living room.

" What now?"- asked Kili.

" We should go eating, what do you two tink?"

" Yes lets eat."- said Olivia.

The siblings went to the kitchen and when they got there they had already their breakfast in there. Nread and water.

" In the end you and your brother will go get some water."- said N'Kara pointing to Olivia.

" But there is water over there."

" Oh really?"- N'Kara goes to the place where tje water was and send it to the ground.- " Well now there is none."

After eating Kili and Olivia went to get the water. It was dark and cold.

" Ready?"- asked Kili.

" Yup. You?"

" Yup."

That day wasn't very diferent from the begging and in that night the siblings were the ones who made the dinner.

In that night...

Olivia was sharing the couch with Kili but she coudn't sleep.

" Brother? Are you awake?"

" Yes what is it?

" It's nothing."

" Liv i know you. You would't wake me if there was nothing. What is it?"

" It's just... What if she is always like this. What are we gonna do?"

" I don't know darling. I can only say that we will pass by this together. As always."

" Promise?"

" I do swetie. Now trie to get some sleep ok?"

" Ok. Thank you Kee."

" You're welcome Liv. Now sleep."

" Ok."

Kili wrapped is arm around his sister and she fell asleep like he did.

* * *

 **So yeah. This is the end of the second chapter. What did you think? Let me know by the comments or by PM.**

 **P.S" If there issomething wrong whit the grammar please understand because english is not my first language..So yeah. Thats it. Comment and rate. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Hey! So there is one thing that i should have said on the last chapter but i forgot so i will tell it know. As you know N'Kara send them to sleep in the couch. The problem is that there were only 2 chouch and they are 3, witch means 2 of them had to sleep together. I did that is this way:**

 **1°Day- Kili with Olivia so Fili would be alone,**

 **2°Day- Fili with Olivia so Kili would be alone**

 **And finally in the 3°Day Olivia would be alone.**

 **So thats it :)**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

In the next day at 6am N'Kara was already up. She went to the living room and woke up Olivia.

" Wake up and wake your brothers."she said. Then she left leaving Olivia alone.

" Kili, wake up."

" What is it?"

" She said that we nedded to wake up."

" What time is it?"

Olivia loked outside. She badly could see the sun.

" No more than 6am i supose."

" It's to early."

" I know. But we have to do this. We promissed mom."

" I know."

After that Olivia went to Fili's side.

" Fee, wake up."

" What?"

" Wake up."

" But it's to early."

" I know."

" But..."

" Fili, c'mon, we have to do this."

" Fine."

After the " i don't want to wake up..." and " It's to early..." the siblings went to the kitchen. They eat the same as the other day (bread and water) and as had happened in the other day Olivia went go get water with Kili. It was very cold and they couldn't see anybody out there. When they come back N'Kara turns to Olivia.

" Go heat the water."- she said.

" Yes aunt N'Kara."

After 10 minutes the water was warm enough.

" Now take the water to your cousines."

" Okay."

 _ **Olivia's flashback...**_

 _She had gone to the market with Thorin one day and while coming gome they had pass in a tent and Olivia had seen a beutiful dressed._

 _" Uncle Thorin look at that."- she said with a big smail._

 _" Uau it's a pretty dress. But i tough you didn't liked dresses."_

 _" I like. Just not to much. But that one is really pretty."_

 _" Yes it is. But is to expensive."_

 _" Yeah i know."_

 _" Well your birthday is tomorrow, maybe someone could give it to you."_

 _" Yeah, maybe someone."_

 _" Let's go now. Your mum is waiting."_

 _In the next day..._

 _Olivia had get presents from Fili and Kili abd Dis. There was only meassing one. Thorin._

 _" Now it's my present young lady."_

 _" Okay, let's see."_

 _Olivia opened the present and she saw the dress that she had seen in the tent._

 _" Uncle Thorin! It's the dress! Oh my god i love it." she said with a big smail on her face._

 _" Im glad you like it dear."_

 _" Thank you so much." and she hugged Thorin. He hugges her back._

 _End's of flashback_

Olivia take the water ro Freya and Ella. When she got in their room she saw that they werw trying her clothes.

" What are you two doing?"

" Isn't obvious?" said Ella

" You do not have permission to do that."

" We my dear, have permission to do whatever we want." said Freya.

Aftet that she grabs the dress that Thorin had gave to Olivia.

" This is so ugly."

" No it isn't."

" You like it?"

" Yes so can you please don't do anything to that one?"

" Yes..." while saying this Freya rips the dress.

" No!"

" What dear?"

" You... You..."

" I what?"

" You shouldn't be here. That was my favorite dress and you ruined it." said Olivia while lean Freya against a wall.

Freya started to pull Olivia's hair but soon enough she realised that she had played with thw qrong girl.

In the middle of all of this Fili come's in.

" Stop!" he said.

They bouth stop and Olivia got close to her brother.

" What was going on here?"

None lf them talk.

" Okay." then he turn to Olivia " lets go."

Before Olivia could leave the room Freya dumped the water on Olivia.

Aftet that she went outside running and probably crying.

Fili looks st freya with a really mad face. Then we goes outise to find Olivia.

" Liv."

When she hears Fili's voice she runs at him and hug him. He hugs her to.

" It's alright."

" No it's not! They will keep going like this and maybe do worst. We need to writte a letter Fili. And now."

" I know but... Let's wait a little more okay?"

" Okay."

" Go inside and change your clothes."

She did it. In that night she wasn't allowed because of what happened between her and Freya. But as she wad two brothers ans Fili and Kili so she ate at same.

In that night she pass the full night hugged to Fili like if he had the power of take that away.

 **End of the chapter. What did you think? Good? Bad? Let me know by PM or comments :)**


End file.
